What You Believe In
by Keyblade13
Summary: Imagine if you could do something but couldn't. Dive into this alternate world of A Gem's Legacy and see what life is like for everyone.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone. I've decided to create a secondary story connected to A Gem's Legacy. I do not own any characters related to Steven Universe, they belong to their respected who do own them.**

 **This takes place in a alternate universe where my OC and the characters of Steven Universe are all human and have different lives.**

 **Here is the introduction. I hope you enjoy it. Also this is placed in my OC's POV. Warning: long chapter**

The New Year

*Alarm blasting*

*Groans* As soon as my clock started flaring I searched around for it before slamming it to turn it off. Once it was off I rose from my comfortable bed before stretching my arms out. "Man, I really need five more minutes." I said to myself before opening the curtains and revealing the sun while adjusting my eyes.

"Prism." A familiar voice called.

"Yeah?"

"Are you up?"

"Yeah. I just got up actually."

"Breakfast is almost ready. And make sure you're ready too."

"I will mom. Give me a second and I'll be right down."

After my conversation with my mother I began getting ready since today was the first day back to school. First thing I did was make up my bed obviously, then I started going through my drawers to search for some pants and a shirt. Took on some blue jeans and a white shirt with a green vest. Afterwards I looked at myself in a full body mirror, "Needs something that's more me," I thought before snapping my fingers and placing on my lucky goggles.

* * *

Once I tied up my shoes I walked out of my room before heading downstairs to notice the rest of my family. My mom Pearl was cooking breakfast. My dad Greg reading a magazine on cars. My little brother Steven was making sure he had all of his supplies backed in his cheeseburger backpack. And my little sister Amethyst was rocking out to her tunes on her iPhone.

"Morning everyone." I called out.

"Morning, sweetie. Breakfast is on the table. Also I still can't believe you dyed your hair green." Pearl replied before kissing my cheek and looking over at the table where my plate was.

"It's awesome. Plus I like this style. Don't you like it, dad?" I asked.

"Pearl, let Prism express how he is. You know how teenagers are." Greg replied with a smile.

"I know, but don't you think this is a bad example he's putting on Steven?" Pearl pointed out.

"I think it's pretty cool." Steven said with a grin before I rubbed his head, making him giggle.

My mom sighed before joining at the table as we all chowed down. "So, you guys ready for school? I bet this year's gonna be totally better than last year." Amethyst said with food in her mouth before swallowing.

"Amethyst, remember what we talked about on table manners." Pearl scolded.

"I know, I know." Amethyst replied with a small groan. "*Belch* thanks, mom." She added after devouring her food completely.

"Amethyst!" Pearl groaned.

"So anyway, ready for your first year little brother?" I asked Steven.

"Yeah. But at the same time, I'm kinda nervous too." Steven replied before looking down at his bag.

"It's alright. The first year can get a little rough, but what matters is your first experience. My first was a nightmare at first, but after I met some friends things started to get better. So try making a friend, but make sure not to try too hard because I've seen you do it lots of times." I encouraged, making Steven smile a little.

Shortly after breakfast was over, my dad went to work at his car wash while my mom washed dishes before getting herself ready for work. Me, Steven, and Amethyst decided to go ahead and leave so that we wouldn't be late.

We all ran toward the bus stop, but I got there first since I was the fastest, leaving Amethyst and Steven out of breath.

"Geez, man. You got super speed or something?" Amethyst asked while catching her breath.

"Nah sis, remember that I'm apart of the track team. I'm their fastest runner." I bragged.

"You sure are bro. I wonder what other clubs they've got at school." Steven said while pulling himself together.

"Lots. You'll find one that matches your unique tastes. I'm sure of it." I replied before noticing the bus coming up.

* * *

Beachside High School. Just your average ordinary school filled with pretty much all different types of groups. The athletes. The musicians. The brains. The dramatics. The cool kids. The goths. And the newcomers.

For me? I'm now a junior while Steven is now officially a freshman and Amethyst is a sophomore. Once the bus stop at our destination the three of us began walking inside with the rest of the kids.

"Wow... This place is huge." Steven said with awe.

"Same old, same old to me." Amethyst replied while chewing up some gum. "I gotta bail. See you guys at lunch." She added before walking away.

"You've got the list on your classes, right Steven?" I asked while looking down at him.

"Yeah. All right here." He replied.

"Listen little brother. If something happens, come find me and I'll take care of it. Any questions, then ask a teacher, okay?" I enlisted.

Steven nodded before running off to find his first class. I hope he was going to be okay, even though he went on a tour here months ago.

Since I had about ten minutes to kill, I went over to my locker and placed in my books before making sure I had the right one for Math coming up. Suddenly my eyes got covered and everything went dark.

"Guess who?" A sly female voice asked.

I grinned before deciding to answer. "Lapis Lazuli?"

Once I was able to see again I turned around and noticed her. She wore a light blue shirt, a dark blue skirt, white sneakers, and a teardrop necklace.

"Hey, it's good to see you again." I said before we shared a hug.

"I've missed you so much. I couldn't stop thinking about you over the summer. I'm glad we're together again." She replied sweetly before we separated.

"Of course we would. I mean, I won't be your boyfriend if I wasn't. Also I'm sorry that I wasn't able to call you, I was busy with family stuff and was occupied for a while." I said while rubbing the back of my head.

"It's fine. What matters now is the new year. Plus I'm hoping we get to spend more time together than last time." Lapis said while placing a hand on my chest.

"We will. I'll make sure of it. Right now I gotta go to Math. Kinda good at it, but I'm just like everyone else." I replied before closing my locker.

As I walked away, Lapis suddenly took my hand. "I'm coming too. I've got that class as well." She added with a grin. Happy to hear that, I accepted her action as we started walking together. We've been friends since childhood before began dating a month ago. I was first to admit my feeling to her, though at first she just wanted us to be friends since it would be weird going out as I couple. After a while she had decided to give me a chance and here we are now, though we're not at stage two yet, still taking it slow.

* * *

After class was done, it was time to move on toward second period, P.E.. As soon as we entered in the gym I stopped Coach Jasper. She loved the first day of school, which meant she could torture new kids into playing dodgeball. Believe me, I've been through it and it is hell. For juniors however, I haven't the slightest clue on what she's gonna do and I'm scared on the inside to find out.

"Alright you punks! New year, which means it's time to put your bodies back into tip top shape! You all think I do this for fun? Well, you're wrong!" She said loudly before screaming in front of a male student. "I do this for your benefits. I want you to succeed. I don't care who you are! You're gonna give me everything you've got until your bodies are nothing but sack! Do I make myself clear?!" She added while continuing to walk around with her arms behind her back.

"Yes ma'am!" We all called out.

"Excellent. Today I'm gonna let you runts play basketball. Those not interested shall either give me ten laps around the track outside or give me twenty push-ups. Your calls because I will not tolerate those who slack off." She instructed.

I had decided to run the laps, which Coach Jasper excepted from me and Lapis joined in along with two other kids. It's not that we didn't like basketball, we just wanted to run and she was more then happy to give it to us.

Outside the track was huge, but I didn't care because the only thing on my mind was running. I don't know why, but I just like to run. Not from anybody, not to go somewhere, but because I love the feeling of it. It was like I was one with the wind and nothing was gonna stop me. Lapis did her best and the other kids were too, but they weren't at my level. I was already at my ninth lap while going around once more to finish it up.

"Impressive, Universe. You may just be the fastest man alive." Coach Jasper said with a grin.

"Thanks. *Heavy breathing* I...don't know what's up with me but...I just can't get enough of this." I replied before getting out some water and drinking it.

"Well I'm going back to check on the other sacks. After these guys are done, come back in and rest for a bit."

I nodded to her before she went back into the gym while I took a seat on some bleachers. Lapis had just finished up while heading toward me as I handed her a water bottle. The other guys joined in as well, feeling exhausted.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah. *Heavy breathing* just dehydrated." She replied before splashing some water on her face.

"You've got a gift, Universe." One of the guys said with a smirk.

"Please, Bart. You and Wally are getting their. I'm just a little faster." I replied with a shrug.

"Yeah, like Godspeed fast." Wally depicted. "What's your secret?" He added.

"Bananas." I simply answered.

"Seriously?" Bart asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yep. You know, bananas help with your legs, increase your potassium defitionsee, and that's pretty much it." I implied.

"There's gotta be more to it though." Wally said.

"Guys, how about we continue this at lunch? If we don't go back now Coach Jasper will slaughter us." Lapis pointed out.

Agreeing with that, me and the others got up while walking back into the gym. Hopefully before Coach Jasper stopped us.

* * *

After Gym was Science. Here was where I basically had another advantage due to a very special friend.

"Peridot!" I called out as I took a seat next to her.

"Hey Prism. How was your morning?" She replied while turning to me. She wore square glasses, had on a uniform style attire with a white shirt, bow tie, brown skirt, white long socks, and brown dress shoes.

Peridot was also a junior, despite only being fifteen. However, she was pretty smart, the smartest girl I ever met. We met last year and she was usually all braggy about being better then others and having better grades, but after meeting me and Amethyst, she started to change a bit and began socializing, especially since she's apart of the Science Club.

"Pretty well. How was your summer?" I asked.

"As usually. I've been busy calculating the right percentages of how my year was going to covert and spending time with my dog, Pumpkin." She replied before showing me a picture of her and Pumpkin on her phone.

"Aww, she's cute. Why give her the name Pumpkin?" I asked.

"Because when you look at her from a different perspective and angle you can determine that her stomach is around and her back as a small point." She explained.

Examining the picture, I was able to see what she was talking about. A moment later the bell rang and class began to start, with the teacher writing on the chalkboard.

"Good morning, students. My name is Ms. Agate and I shall be your teacher for the rest of the year. The person next to you shall be your partner until the second semester, so play nice and be respectable." She said.

"Yes, Ms. Agate." The students replied.

"Okay. As most of you may know, we're going on a field trip to Diamond Industries within three weeks. However, we need to raise enough money so all of us are able to attend. If you all wish to participate then you must help out at a fundraiser where we are giving back to the environment and planting trees and flowers near the Botanical Zoo. I understand that this is a new year for all of you, but let's make a good change out of it shall we?" She elaborated while showing us a picture of a massive factory.

Most of the students were interested, however me and Peridot were excited about this the most. "This is the greatest opportunity I've ever witnessed. My mother is vice president of Diamond Industries." Peridot said to me.

"My mom works there too. They're always helping others before themselves. It's a great way to show how much you care you live." I replied.

"Now then class, let's open up our books and study life of a tree." Ms. Agate said before losing the picture and turning to the class.

As well all got out our books I moaned in bordem, but it'll be worth it to go on that trip.

* * *

Lunch. My second favorite time of the day.

Today was Meatball Sandwich Monday and I was gonna enjoy the greatest sandwich of all time. As I sat at a table, Lapis and Peridot joined in with me along with Bart and Wally.

"So Prism, you got any plans afterschool?" Bart asked.

"Not really. Just homework. I'm also wondering how my little brother is doing." I replied.

"You've got a little brother?" Lapis said.

"Yeah. His name is Steven. I've also got a little sister named Amethyst." I replied before taking a bite out of my food.

"Interesting. I'm sure they're managing the first day. What's the worst that could happen?" Peridot said.

Suddenly a loud smack sound erupted the cafeteria before we all turned to what was happening. I saw Steven on the ground facing some tall guy with pierced ears and a small portion of hair on the right side of his head, black shirt, torn jeans, and sneakers.

"Watch where you're going, kid." The guy said firmly.

"Sorry, I was just in my thought and I wasn't paying attention." Steven apologized while getting up.

The kid then balled his right fist before raising it up. However before he could do anything I stepped in and grabbed his arm. "Hey! Leave my brother alone, Lars." I implied as he turned to me.

He ripped his arm away from me before glaring at me. "He bumped into me and stained my favorite shirt." Lars said as he pointed at his body.

"Don't care. Steven's just a kid. If you want to start something, start it with me." I replied while taking a step forward.

As we were face to face and glaring at each other, Lars stepped back, noticing the crowd around us. "Five o' clock. Big Doughnut Parking Lot." He informed.

"I'll be there." I replied before he walked away.

After he left I turned to my brother, "You alright?" I asked with concern.

"I'm okay. Prism, are you really gonna fight Lars?" Steven replied.

"Yeah. You know I never back down from challenge. Plus I don't care what happened, he needs to be put in his place." I stated before leaving the cafeteria to calm down a bit.

Lars and I have some history. We were cool with each other during middle school, but then after he left me to go join the cool kids, I never forgave him and we became rivals. We'd fight where no-one watched us and he would win some and I would win some, but in the end we would hate each other even more.

As I took a drink from the water fountain before heading back, a hand grabbed my arm.

"Prism. May I have a word with you?" A female voice said.

I turned my head and noticed Principle Quartz. She looked concerned, so I nodded to her before she released me. She was taller then the other teachers, had big curly pink hair, light pink lipstick, a white buttoned shirt, and pink dress pants with white heels. Principle Quartz was always friendly to others and allowed everyone to be who they are and express themselves for who they are. She and I were close, almost like she was my second mother. Whenever I would get into trouble, even if it wasn't my fault, she would always want to see me in her office.

* * *

As I was sitting in her office again I stared at her as she did the same. "I just witness what went on in the cafeteria. Are you and Lars have conflict again?" She asked.

"You already know the answer to that." I replied while leaning back.

"Prism Universe. You know I care for all of my students like they were my children, including you. However I don't tolerate violence for them. Whatever you and Lars are going to do afterschool, don't do it. Fighting never solves a solution." She stated while leaning forward and intertwining her hands together.

"You know I can't do that. Lars won't let it go and neither will I. Sometimes "talk" doesn't do much and that said person will keep on messing with you unless you do something about it. When people play dirty, you have to play dirty back sometimes." I pointed out.

"Even so, is this really a good example you're setting for your little brother at the end of his first day? You have to be better than that. One of these days I'm not gonna be around to give you advice to do what's right." She replied.

"That's really well said, Principle Quartz. However this is something me and Lars have to handle ourselves. He nearly hit my little brother and I wasn't gonna allow that. Sorry, but I'm doing this my way. No matter what you think of it." I said while getting up.

Principle Quartz sighed before getting up as well and walking over to me. Without a warning, she hugged me. I was shocked and stunned for a moment before she released me. "I just don't want my students to get killed. This isn't something worth dying over." She added softly.

"We're not gonna kill each other. I'm gonna show him what happens when he messes with my family." I replied strongly.

She closed her eyes for a second before reopening them and smiling at me. Afterwards she allowed me to leave as I returned to the cafeteria to finish up my lunch before Fourth Period.

* * *

School was now officially over. I was gathering my stuff from my locker before noticing Steven and Amethyst approaching me.

"Steven told me what happened during lunch. You seriously gonna go through with it?" She asked with narrow eyes.

I nodded.

"I'm coming with you." She added while pounding a fist into her other hand.

"No. I'm handling this." I replied firmly. "You just take Steven home and I'll be back in a while." I added.

Amethyst was pretty shocked from hearing that before groaning in agreement. Steven then walked up to me and hugged my leg while I slowly rubbed his back. Once he was finished he gave me a small smile, "Don't get too hurt, okay?" He added kindly.

I smirked before nodding.

After that I began walking toward the entrance with my siblings following. "Wait!" A voice called out.

I turned around and noticed Lapis, Peridot, Bart, and Wally running up to us. "We're coming with you." Wally said.

"Guys, you don't have to get involved. This is my fight." I assured.

"No. It's our fight. We're gonna be there with you. You're our friend, man. Did you really think we were gonna stand by and let you get pummeled?" Bart replied.

Hearing that made me smile as there really was no way I could say "no" to that. So I nodded for them to tag along while Amethyst took Steven home.

* * *

At the Big Doughnut, me and my friends were all waiting for Lars until he showed up with a determined expression.

"See you brought your fan club with you. Good, you could use one as they witness you lose." He said while cracking his knuckles.

"Only me, Lars. To be honest, I don't want to fight you anymore, but every time I try to get through to you, you always bail on me and ignore what I have to say." I replied while approaching him.

"Because you're a loser. Talk is cheap. Now, let's get this over with." He said while raising his fists.

I did the same as we took our stances. Lapis, Peridot, Bart, and Wally watched carefully before Lars threw the first punch. I dodged in a fraction of a second before counterattacking and hitting him in the gut. Lars gawked before punching me in the face. He then threw another jab on my left cheek before going toward my right and repeating the process. After the sixth punch I grabbed his right fist punching his upper and lower ribcage. Then I punched him in the face multiple times before finishing with a uppercut.

Lars crashed onto the concrete as I was breathing heavily. He groaned for a moment before slowly rising up and tackling me to the ground. He then repeatedly punched my face until I stopped him and turned him over before grabbing his shirt and punching him hard. Once I delivered the third punch I stopped before getting up and wiping the blood from my mouth. Lapis and Peridot were very concerned while Bart and Wally were feeling the same while wondering what was gonna happen next. Just then, Lars stood up before spitting some blood onto the ground.

"Is that really all you got? C'mon, I know you can do better than that." He added with a small grin.

"What is this all about, Lars? You doin' this for fun? Or because you're trying to prove something to me? Whatever the reason, I'm not gonna fight you for it anymore." I replied, putting down my arms.

"You think you're better than me, huh? I can't believe we were ever friends. To be honest, I was never your friend, I only hung out with you for kicks until I found a better crowd to hang with." Lars stated as he approached me slowly.

"You abandoned me, man. You think I'm not upset about that? You never said sorry or feel any regret for what you did. If you want to finish me off then go ahead, because I'm tired of this." I replied.

Lars threw another hard punch, sending me to the ground. He then straddled onto me while grabbing my shirt before repeatedly punching me with anger.

"Stop it!" Lapis and Peridot screamed.

Bart and Wally ran into action and pushed Lars away. Bart then punched Lars and knocked him unconscious before coming over to me just as Lapis and Peridot came in. I closed my eyes and fell unconscious while looking at those who were my friends and more.

* * *

I then started hearing a beeping sound before slowly opening my eyes and seeing my family and friends. I also noticed that I was at my house on the couch before slowly raising myself up.

"Prism! My baby!" Pearl said as she embraced me.

"Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow." I cried out, still in pain.

My mom released me before the others approached me.

"What were you thinking?! Fighting a bully all on your own?! You could've been killed?!" Pearl immediately scolded.

"Prism, we talked about this." Greg stated.

"I know, dad. But you know me and Lars do things differently and he was gonna hit Steven at lunch today." I objected.

"Amethyst told us. However that doesn't mean you can go and get yourself killed instead. Be a little thankful your friends were there with you." Pearl replied while crossing her arms.

"Let's just be glad my brother's okay. That's all that really matters." Steven said.

"Yeah, after getting his ass handed to him." Amethyst added with a small chuckle.

I then turned to my friends before looking at my family. "Can you guys give us a moment?" I asked.

"Very well. But after you're done you're grounded for a week, mister." Pearl replied.

"I'm fine with that. Saw that coming the moment I put my fists up." I said with a nod.

My mom, dad, Steven, and Amethyst went upstairs while leaving Lapis, Peridot, Bart, and Wally with me.

"We actually have to go, Prism. Try to get better, alright?" Bart said before him, Wally and Peridot left the house. Lapis stayed as she slowly walked up to me before sitting next to me on the couch. We both silently looked at each other before Lapis placed a hand on my face.

"Lapis, I..." I said before she placed a finger on my mouth, preventing me from speaking.

"You don't have to say anything. I understand why you did what you did, but promise me you won't do something like this again. Please? I couldn't live with myself if something were to happen to you." She replied softly with tears in her eyes before a single drop fell from one of her eye sockets.

It hurt me deeply to see her like this. I never wanted to see her like this again, so I nodded to what she told me. Once that was cleared up she took both of her hands and placed them on my face before leaning in slowly and kissing me deeply. I was stunned, shocked, and surprised from what she was doing to me right now. I slowly closed my eyes and accepted this. After a few seconds she released herself from me and blushed very deeply.

"I have to go now. I'll see you tomorrow, okay? And maybe we can talk about why I did that." She said while getting up as I gave her a nod in return. Once she left my house and laid back and closed my eyes to rest for a bit.

Never would have thought my first day back would be like this. I have to be better. I'm never gonna fight again. Never again.

 **Note: This story isn't gonna be long. Just an idea I came up with along with my best friend.**

 **See you all next time. Also I don't own Bart Allen or Wally West from DC. They belong to their respective creators.**


	2. Chapter 2

Efforts and Rewards

I slowly walked toward the halls and approached my locker. Once I opened it I got out the books and papers I needed for first period. As soon as I closed it I noticed Lapis walking up to me. "Good morning, Prism." She said first.

"Morning, Lapis." I replied with not much emotion as I was a little exhausted and still bruised from my fight with Lars.

"About yesterday. I thought it would be best for me to make the next move. I didn't know what the outcome of your fight was going to turn out, but I did what I did because of it." She said, explaining her reasons from what happened.

"Oh. That. Thanks. I was actually thinking about that all morning and I didn't know how to really process it into words. I...would like to try it again if that's okay." I replied while feeling embarrassed.

Lapis slowly approached me before closing her eyes as her lips softly pressed against mine. I placed my hands on her hips while pressing back and closing my eyes. After a few seconds we broke apart before smiling at each other. "After school is when the fundraiser starts for the field trip. Are you interesting in going?" I asked. "Sure. I'll be there. C'mon, we'll be late for class." She replied before turning around and walking away as I followed.

* * *

A while later it was getting close to lunch time again. Once the bell rang all of the students placed their papers down and passed them toward Ms. Agate before heading off to the cafeteria. As me and Peridot were walking through the halls toward the cafeteria, I was approached by the guidance counselor. She was tall, wore yellow visors, a dark red dress shirt, dark purple dress pants, black heels, and two rings on each finger colored red on the right and blue on the left. "Prism Universe, may I have a word with you in my office?" She asked calmly. I was hungry and wanted to see the others, but I also didn't want to cause anymore trouble for myself right now, so I nodded and told Peridot that I'll meet up with her later.

* * *

Counselor Garnet. She's been apart of the school for a while and is one of the best counselors to ever have no complaints or problems regarding the talks she conducts with several students. She has two daughters, Ruby and Sapphire. She has a deep connection with them and they loved her to pieces. Reasons for my being in her office right now might be related to the incident yesterday.

"Please take a seat." She asked as I did what I was told.

She then went over to her desk and took a seat as well. I noticed her shades and thought they looked cool while wondering how she was able to wear them due to school rules. Guess all teachers and faculties can do or wear whatever they want as long as it's not too crazy.

"Prism, how long have you been here?" She asked.

"For two years. Next year will be my last." I replied.

"Correct. Now as you know, I do my very best to make sure everyone is treated fairly and provide support. Principle Quartz has alerted me about your quarrels with Lars Barriga and judging by the conditions you're in, I'm aware you two fought yesterday if I'm not mistaken." She stated.

"We did." I answered honestly.

"I don't want this to happen again. I'm not Principle Quartz, but I can charge a parent conference for you two if this continues. Whenever Lars would do something to you, simply ignore it. It doesn't hurt to stand up for yourself or for others, but violence isn't gonna solve the problem. Are we clear?" She replied.

"I understand, but why isn't Lars here with us having this conversation?" I asked.

"He's staying home. He might have a concussion and shouldn't be on school grounds for a while." She answered. "I'm glad that we understand these circumstances. You are now free to go." She added.

"Thanks. I'll try to stay out of trouble." I replied before grabbing my backpack and heading out the door.

* * *

After a long day at school both me, Lapis, Peridot, Bart, and Wally went toward the Botanical Zoo to be apart of the fundraiser.

The place was huge. So many trees. So much wildlife. And over a hundred different types of plants grown from the ground. I've only visited this place a few times in the past. For Steven on his fifth birthday, during a field trip in seventh grade, and right now. Ms. Agate lined us up and paired us into groups while handing us gardening tools to use at the open areas full of grass and soil. Me, Bart, Wally, Lapis, Peridot, and another student named Aquamarine were a group and began our task at the open areas near the rainforest exhibit.

"Look at all of this grass. There's gonna be a wave of trees around here." Aquamarine said with excitement.

"I still can't believe you're a Junior and you're only thirteen." Bart said with disbelief.

"Watch it buster. I may be smaller then the rest of you lot, but I'm just as smart and sophisticated like everyone else. Besides, I always do my homework and was able to skip a few grades from the effort I placed." Marine replied with pride.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's go ahead and get started before the day is over." Wally said while walking over to a area.

Me and Lapis went to a area, Bart and Peridot shared one and Aquamarine went over with Wally. Each set carefully used a plow to dig up small holes into the ground before planting a seed and covering it up before adding fair amounts of water to them. Once they were don't in that area they moved on to the next while noticing a parrot exhibit. "*Wak!*" Some of the parrots cawked. We then saw them flying toward a different branch before returning to work and making sure we weren't going overboard with the water since each of us had a limited amount.

"Hey, you guys wanna know something?" Wally asked, starting up a conversation.

"What's up?" I replied.

"I heard that Diamond Industries isn't what it's said to be. There are rumors saying that they're polluting the environment while helping it, but mostly destroying it." He answered.

"What? No way they're destroying the environment. My mom told me and showed me all the things that they're doing to help people, parks, and forests." Lapis objected.

"You sure she wasn't lying about anything?" Aquamarine asked.

"My mother never lies to me. What about you, Peridot? Since you're mother is vice president, does she have any involvement about this?" Lapis replied while turning her head to face her friend.

"I don't know. She never tells me anything. But that doesn't mean she's doing anything wrong." Peridot said while finishing up her second planting.

"I don't know. I heard from my grandfather that the police are investigating the company. You know anything, Prism?" Bart asked while standing up to stretch.

"I don't know either. My mom works at the company too and she doesn't mention much about what they do there." I replied while finishing up my second planting.

"Why don't we find out what they're really doing? Not every company says what they do and I know something is going on when the public isn't around." Wally said while getting up.

"Are you braindead? Diamond Industries has the most advance security measures in the world. There are cameras everywhere and they completely lockdown the entire company afterdark." Aquamarine pointed out while being shocked from what Wally suggested.

"Then we'll have to wait until the field trip comes. Once we're inside we can expose their secrets. Who's with me?" Bart asked around.

"Dude, I just got my ass handed to me yesterday and I'm trying to stay out of trouble. Plus we should let the police handle this. It's their job and it's none of our business." I clarified.

"C'mon, man. Look at these and see if I'm lying." Wally replied before showing me some pictures on his phone.

One was of a small grassy land that was now dead with chopped down tree branches. The second showed squirrel corpses. The third was oil being dumped into the sea, killing hundreds of fish and sea creatures. The last one was of the cloudy skies poisoning the air and killing off several birds in the process.

"Okay, this is something I never expected." I stated before Wally showed the pictures to the others.

"That's horrible." Lapis said while covering her mouth with both hands.

"I can't believe this." Peridot added with wide eyes.

"Definitely shady material." Aquamarine concluded. "If we show this to the company then maybe they'll change their ways and start respecting the environment more." She added.

"That's the plan. For now, let's move on to the next areas and act natural. Ms. Agate shouldn't know about this." Wally said before putting his phone away and picking up his gardening materials and walking away. Bart, Aquamarine, and Peridot followed while me and Lapis stayed for a moment.

I looked at Lapis' face and noticed how vulnerable she looked. "You okay?"

"Yeah. I'm okay. Come on, let's go to the area." She replied, acting like nothing's wrong.

I followed her and began thinking about what Wally and Bart might do on the trip. This was all new to me and I've never seen so much despair from a few photos. For the time being, I decided to keep my mouth shut and continue planting more trees while watching some of the wildlife in the zoo.

* * *

Two hours later as the sun was setting, Ms. Agate called us up. We returned the gardening tools back to the zoo and cleaned ourselves up a bit while feeling proud to give back.

"Alright everyone. Thanks you all for participating today. We will continue this every Tuesday until the deadline. If you're still interesting in what we did today then fill free to continue with us. Those who don't want to continue have my permission to leave. Any questions?" She asked around, but no-one responded.

"Good. Now the bus will be here in twenty minutes. Make sure all of your belongings are with you at all times. If you leave something behind it will get confiscated and you can never get it back. Understand?" She added, receiving no response as we all understood.

Once she was finished with her announcement I placed on my backpack while taking a seat on a nearby bench. Lapis joined me while the others were talking among themselves. "Hey, I know this is last minute, but do you want to come over to my house for a while?" She asked.

My eyes widened from hearing that before I faced her. "S-seriously?!" I replied, earning a simple nod. "I-I...sure." I added with some studdering.

"Cool. I want you to meet my mom. I'm sure she's itching to meet you." Lapis mentioned.

"How do you know?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I talked about you to her and she thinks your great. Now, meeting face to face will make it official." She replied kindly.

"Oh. Um...cool. Can't wait to meet her too." I said, feeling a bit nervous about all this. Especially after what happened today.

* * *

After getting dropped off back at school I followed Lapis back to her house since she didn't live that far from the school. I texted my dad and mom about where I was and that I wouldn't be out late. They were okay with it, just as long as I was back around nine-thirty.

A few minutes later I arrived with Lapis at her house. It was pretty big and looked fancy. We then walked toward the door and Lapis rang the doorbell before taking my hand. "You ready for this?" She added with a smile.

"Somewhat. But why do you want me to meet your mom now?" I replied feeling really nervous about this.

"After learning what we saw, I needed to relieve some stress, so I thought tonight would be the time." Lapis explained.

"I see. I hope your mom will like me." I replied as some of my stress was leaving my body.

"Of course she will. Don't worry." She said before the door opened.

In front of me was a tall woman with white hair, pale looking skin, a diamond necklace around her neck, a light blue dress, and white bunny slippers. She looked at me before turning her attention to Lapis. "Honey, you're home." She said with a smile and soft voice before hugging her. Once she was done, she turned her attention back to me, "Who is this with you?" She asked.

"Mom. This is Prism. My boyfriend I've told you about." Lapis replied.

The woman widened her eyes at me before growing a smile. "So _you're_ Prism. The boyfriend that my daughter has told me about?" She said before I quickly nodded.

"I'm Diamond Lazuli, but you can call me Blue." She added, introducing herself.

"Nice you meet you, Blue." I replied.

"Aww, come here." She said before placing me into a hug as my hand separated from Lapis'. Lapis giggled a bit while I blushed very deeply from this, especially since my head was directly next to her cleavage and I was feeling very nervous before wrapping my arms around her so that I wouldn't be disrespectful.

After a moment she and I released ourselves before she gave me a sly grin. "I already like you, sweetie. Come in, I'll get some tea." She added before turning around and going inside with Lapis and I following.

Inside the house I was pretty taken away by how huge the the living room was before noticing five trophies near the corner toward the entrance of the kitchen. They belonged to Lapis as she's a member of the swimming team at school and is one of the best swimmers I've ever seen in my life. I took a seat on the couch while Lapis went to go put her stuff away and Blue went to go prepare the tea. When she returned she placed the tray of three cups and a teapot down before pouring some for me, herself, and Lapis.

"So Prism, do you have any special talents?" Blue asked as Lapis came back and took a seat next to me.

"I'm a member of the track team." I replied politely.

"I see. Lapis has told me a lot about you. Even about that awful fight you went through with this Lars character." She said before taking a small sip of tea.

I widened my eye before turning to Lapis, "You told your mom about that?"

"Yeah. I was upset when I got home yesterday and explained to her what happened. It was none of my business, but I told her because I needed to." She replied before picking up her teacup and taking a sip.

"I'm happy that you're okay. I couldn't even imagine what would happen to you if things went south." Blue said with a concerned tone.

"I'm happy that you care. I got grounded by my parents for it. I lost TV for a week and I can't stay out later than nine-thirty." I replied before taking another sip.

"Oh my. Well, how about we change the subject. I was told that you and my daughter are going to attend a field trip to Diamond Industries soon." Blue said.

"Yeah. We can't wait to go." Lapis replied.

"Splendid. I hope to see you both there." Blue said.

"Of course. My mom works there too, so I'm wondering what she does there to help out the cause." I replied.

"Trust me when I say that I'll be a interesting experience for the both of you." Blue said. "Well, thanks for coming but I need to get some rest for work tomorrow." She added while getting up to go upstairs.

"Nice to meet you ma'am. Maybe next time we can talk more?" I asked.

"I'll look forward to it. Lapis, make sure you fully take care of this young man or I might just take him all for myself." She replied with a sly smile.

"Mom..." Lapis groaned with irritation.

"I'm just teasing you. Maybe. For now I need my rest, and make sure to not stay up late, okay?" Blue replied while going up the steps.

"I'm going too. I'll see you tomorrow." I said while looking at her.

"Same. Let's see what happens in three weeks." Lapis replied.

I wondered that too before taking my leave. Whatever happens, I just hope nobody does something they'll regret.


	3. Chapter 3

Behind The Scenes

Here we go. After waiting and carrying on the fundraiser for three weeks, today is the day. Steven and Amethyst were coming along too since they wanted to see it as well, plus they've been helping out at different times during the fundraiser. We all woke up early this morning, ate breakfast, and made sure we looked okay for the trip.

After arriving at school I went to my third period class where those who participated were waiting for Ms. Agate to arrive. "Hey, guys." I called out to my friends. "Hey man. All set for this?" Wally replied as we shared a knuckle bump. "Totally. I've also done some thinking about those pictures you showed me and I'm wondering. Where'd you get them anyway?" I asked. "My aunt is a reporter and I noticed them through her files. I took a few pictures and thought that you should see them so we could make a difference." He explained.

"About that... I've decided to join in." I replied with a grin. "What? Prism, you can't." Lapis dejected. "Remember those things I mentioned before? About the security and the lockdowns?" Aquamarine pointed out, feeling surprised from my choice. "I remembered. Look, I've been pondering if what Wally showed us was true or not. We all won't know unless we look into it. Plus all we have to do is act natural, move fast, and find out what they're hiding before we get spotted. Got me?" I replied.

"Fine. If you boys want to go to juvenile detention then go right ahead. WE don't want any part in this." Peridot clarified as her, Lapis, and Aquamarine went to a different area of the classroom. Even though I wanted to be the good guy and not get involved like I said, I wanted to know the truth. Me, Wally, and Bart looked at each other on this and still agreed with the plan. Shortly after, Ms. Agate arrived and began explaining what we were going to do when we arrive.

* * *

Outside of Beach City was a tall white building. Massive pipes surrounded it and released small portions of smoke into the air. The building was at the very edge of a cliff near the ocean and pipes were seen dumping oil straight into it. Also the trees near it were dead and chomped off, leaving only the stumps remaining. Ten minutes later we all arrived and got off the buses before being placed into groups. I was with Bart and Wally. Lapis, Peridot, and Aquamarine were in their own group. And Steven and Amethyst were paired with a girl wear glasses, had black hair in a ponytail, wore a teal shirt, blue skirt, and tennis shoes with white socks.

We all stared at the massive building before turning our attention to the doors and noticed a woman walking out of it. She was about the same height as me. Had short pink hair, wore a white buttoned shirt, pink skirt, and pink heels while carrying a checklist. She approached all of us while showing off a smile, "Hello there everyone. I take it you're Beachside High?" She asked with a high voice. "Yes. We are." Ms. Agate replied. "My name is Pink Palanquin. Welcome to Diamond Industries. Follow me and we shall begin our tour." Pink said before turning around and walking back toward the door as we followed.

Once we all went inside I was blow away by how futuristic the main all looked. "Here at Diamond Industries, we've made it our goal to save the world. We've developed several eco-related equipment to give back to the environment such as out Colony Planters. Our Recycler detectors to prevent littering. And one of my favorites, the Water Purifiers." Pink said while showing us various equipment and videos on how they work and what their purposes are.

Had to admit, they looked like they were tested and were qualified from the Mayor himself. Still, had to remember what I was gonna do, even if it's at a place I use to respect. "Now, everyone follow up upstairs and allow to give you a insight at our work." Pink said. As we followed her I noticed that there wasn't any security cameras in the main halls, which meant that the more secure and secretive stuff had cameras there. Bart and Wally looked at me before we nodded at what we needed to do.

I've never been here before nor have my friends so we didn't know our way around, but there was a alternative to that. "*Groans* Ms. Agate!" We each called to her while holding onto our stomachs. "What's wrong, boys?" She replied noticing our conditions as well as the others, however Lapis, Peridot, and Aquamarine weren't convinced in the slightest, but played along. "We got a stomach virus. Can we got to the bathroom?" Wally asked before groaning again with me and bart joining in.

"Boys, are you playing tricks?" Ms. Agate asked with a raised eyebrow. "No tricks. Oh my god, it hurts!" Bart cried out while I hit the wall and groaned louder. "Okay. Okay. You three go to the bathroom, but as soon as you're done you return back to us." She replied. "Here. This is a map to the facility. Follow the map and when you see a area with a diamond logo then you'll know that we're there." Pink added, giving Wally a small pad that looked similar to a tablet. "Thank you." He replied before me and Bart followed him to the bathroom.

"They must've had a big breakfast." Pink said, thinking that was the issue. "Actually my brother only had some cereal and toast. Then again, the milk must've expired." Steven replied. "Yeah. When you gotta go, you gotta go." Amethyst added before everybody continued on with the tour without us.

* * *

The three of us did go to the bathroom before finishing up and washing our hands. "Wow. That worked out a little better than expected." Bart said. "I did drink expired milk, but it was so worth it. What about you guys?" I replied. "Ghost Pepper." Bart said. "Beans and hot sauce." Wally added. "Okay, now that our little emergencies are all cleared up, let's take a look at this map." I replied before Wally handed me the map.

We all looked through it and discovered the schematics of the whole building. It was perfect and I searched through it to see if there were places we could go that seemed shady. "Hey this looks interesting. Bio-Chemical Research Lab." Wally asked while pointing at the area. "This place is also a pharmaceutical company making medicine and other products, so starting with a place like that should be good." I replied.

"Then here we've got Botanical Treatment." Bart pointed. "Working with plants, huh? Question is: What are they doing with them?" I replied.

"Finally, The Trials Lab. I'm pretty sure this as something to do with animals." I said with Wally and Bart agreeing. "We can't go to these places all together, so we're gonna have to split up and take a certain place while still being with the others." I elaborated. "I call first shift. And I'll start with the Bio-Chemical Research Lab." Wally volunteered. "Alright, man. Just be fast and take as many silent pictures as you can." I allowed. "Good luck." Bart added.

* * *

 **Wally**

* * *

After me, Prism, and Bart left the bathroom I went the opposite way while holding onto the map. I ran through the halls and looked around for the lab before finding it and spotting two security cameras waving back and forth near the door. I carefully watched the patterns they were doing before quickly running from one corner toward the door. I opened it and quickly took cover behind a desk as I noticed a few scientists doing their jobs.

I slowly brought my head out while listening to their conversations. "Still can't believe we're making these. It's completely illegal." A male scientist said with concern. "I know, but we have too. Ms. White and Ms. Yellow wanted these ever since the day we developed financial troubles over the company's budget. I don't like it as much as you do." A female scientist replied as she continued working. _"What are they working on?"_ I thought before bringing out my phone and taking silent photos of what was going on.

After my fourth one I looked at them and was shocked by what they were making. " _Biological and chemical weapons? Why? What are they for?"_ I thought to myself before turning back to the scientists and noticing one of them coming this way. I quickly placed my phone in my pocket and took the tablet with me before quickly moving toward a different corner to avoid being spotted. The female scientist didn't spot me and I took the opportunity to run out of the lab as soon as she opened the door and exited out.

I was still careful from the cameras and dodged them at the right time before rushing off to meet with the others.

* * *

 **Back To Prism**

* * *

Fifteen minutes went back and both me and Bart were getting a little nervous on where Wally was right now since we were in the middle of a lecture on the "grand vision" of life by Pink. A few minutes later Wally appeared during the middle and sat next to us while passing the tablet to me. "You okay?" I whispered. "Yeah. Didn't get caught and got some evidence. Look at this." He whispered back before showing me and Bart pictures of unknown chemical substances being mixed and concocted into canisters and small syringes.

"Holy crash, this is definitely a good sign man. Good job." Bart whispered. "Thanks. You're up, Prism. We'll cover you." Wally replied, earning a nod from me as we all noticed how some of the lecture was getting boring, even for Ms. Agate.

* * *

As soon as the lecture was over we all left the area while I strayed off to look for the Trials Lab. I carefully looked around for any cameras and didn't see any so far, plus there weren't any guards, which was weird since I thought I would considering where I was going. Up ahead I noticed a sign saying Trials Lab and quickly went inside, but when I did ducked for cover because I noticed my mom in here too.

Luckily she didn't spot me after I slowly opened the door and closed it. I raised my head up and saw her with a clipboard and three other scientists doing some experiments on male and female lions, cheetahs, an elk, a condor, a chimpanzee, a few rats, and a dog.

"Experiment L-10. Male Lion. Average size. Prepared to began the test." My mom said before opening the cage and letting the lion walk out before it was placed inside what appeared to be a gas chamber. "Chamber closed. Activate Cycle Conductor." She added. One of the female scientists nodded before placing a hand on a switch and raising it up, turning on the machine. I quickly took silent pictures of what was happening and covered my mouth in shock when I discovered how much pain and suffering the lion was going through.

After ten minutes the lion couldn't take much more electrocution and immediately fell onto the ground, dead. "Dammit. Even after nurturing it for a month, giving it exercise, and care it wasn't strong enough to withstand that much electricity." My mom said while placing a hand on her face. "Take the corpse and dispose of it. I really hate doing this and though some animals are surviving it hurts me to murder them." She added as one of the scientists opened the chamber and dragged the corpse into a nearby hole where it got sent down a a chute and was burnt alive.

I nearly puked from what I just saw before managing to pull myself together and silently leaving the area with the evidence I collected.

* * *

As I ran back to meet with the others I accidentally bumped into someone and crashed into the floor. After we both groaned from the bump I opened my eyes and saw that I bumped into Lapis' mom, Diamond. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry, Ms. Lazuli." I said quickly before getting up and helping her up along with the papers she was holding. "It's quite alright, dear." She replied, not showing any sign of anger from me bumping into her. "By the way, why aren't you with the others?" She added with a raised eyebrow.

"I was finishing up in the bathroom and was using the map to find them, but I was having a little trouble reading where I was going." I answered while rubbing the back of my head and smiling. "I see. Well go back to the others and don't stray again." She replied, buying my lie. I nodded while walking passed her. "Oh, and Prism?" She called before I turned around. "Please don't lie to me again. I don't know what you're up to, but whatever it is, you really shouldn't dig into something you don't understand." She said calmly but seriously before turning around and walking away.

I was stunned from what she just said to me. How did she know I would infiltrate the company? This really is a bad choice I've made and I was stupid to accept it.

I then returned to the others and secretly gave the tablet to Bart while whispering to him and Wally about what I witnessed from the Trails Lab. "If it's that bad, then I can only imagine what they're doing to plants. Wish me luck." Bart said.

* * *

 **Bart**

* * *

Once I was away from the others I took a downward path toward the Botanical Treatment. The cameras didn't have a chance at finding me since I was as quick as a speeding bullet. As I got in I didn't notice anyone inside, which meant I didn't have to do any stealth at the moment, which was a real drag.

I looked around and didn't really notice much. Just a rainbow of flowers, Venus Fly Traps, Marigolds, Wild Roses, and Lilys. " _The Botanical Treatment. I should've picked one of the other places. There's really nothing much_ here." I thought while at least taking pictures of the flowers. Just then I heard the door being open and took cover behind one of the tables and noticed two scientist along with a tall woman with spike point hair, a yellow business attire, black heels, and small yellow diamond earrings.

"How has progress been?" She asked the scientists. "Stable. We've been extracting the nectar from each flower and combined it with a special serum we've created. Watch closely." One of them replied before adding a single drop of the serum toward the Venus Fly Trap. Seconds later the plant screamed in pain before dissolving into nothing. This surprised me and I quickly took a picture of this. "Now watch what happens when we add the regeneration formula to the exact plant." The other scientist said while adding a different chemical to wear the fly trap was killed.

Seconds later the plant was completely revived, only bigger than before and looked more creepier than before. "Excellent. Keep up the good work. Soon everything will come into place and we will win this war." Ms. Yellow said with excitement. "Yeah, that's good and everything , Ms. Yellow, but why are we also hurting mother earth? Killing animal life? And making weapons?" One of the male scientists asked.

"It's a terrible price, but we're doing whatever it takes to win. Also we are giving it it's rebirth at the same time. So dare I ask, why question my ways of thinking?" Ms. Yellow replied while looking at her. "B-because I don't like any of this. We're polluting the waters too and I don't want to do this anymore. I don't want to kill anymore life." The scientist replied strongly.

"I see." Ms. Yellow took rather pretty well before taking out a gun and shooting the scientist straight in the face, shocking me and the other scientist. "Dispose of this corpse immediately and if you want to speak up your mind, you'll end up just like your friend. Are we clear?" She added before putting the gun away. The other scientist quickly nodded before Ms. Yellow started to leave while I took the greatest pictures that have ever existed. As soon as the other scientist left while dragging the corpse of the other, I quickly went ran out of there and didn't even care if the cameras caught me anymore.

* * *

 **Back to Prism**

* * *

It was almost lunch hour and both me and Wally were wondering where Bart was. He then suddenly appeared from behind us as Ms. Agate was counting us to make sure everyone in our groups were together. "Good. Now everyone, we have a hour for lunch so enjoy your selves and stay in this area at all times. Are we clear?" She asked around. We all nodded to her before Bart handed the tablet back to Pink. "Thank you. Word of advice, cut back on beans and peppers." She said before walking away.

Me, Wally, and Bart were a little confused from what she said before remembering the fake outs we did this morning. Afterwards we went to a table after grabbing some chips from a vending machine. Just then, Lapis, Peridot, and Aquamarine dropped by and sat with us. "I take it you three did what you said to do?" Peridot asked. "We keep our words. Plus if you girls don't believe us then-" Bart said before I interrupted him. "We didn't find anything. Just some normal things going on."

"What?! Dude, what are you-" Wally said before I interrupted him. "Right, guy? We found nothing?" I said through my teeth. Sensing that I was angry about something, both Bart and Wally agreed with me. "What are you guys hiding?" Lapis asked with a raised eyebrow. "Nothing. I just said we found nothing. Now, I'm gonna go get a soda." I replied before getting up and walking over to the vending machines.

"What's your deal, man? We have evidence we can use to expose this company for what they're really doing." Wally said as he and Bart approached me. "We can't." I simply replied. "Why? Did we just do all that for nothing then?" Bart argued. "I bumped into Lapis' mom. She might know what we're doing. I can't do this because it might cause her to lose her job and my mom's." I pointed out. "I saw Ms. Yellow shoot and kill someone without hesitation." Bart replied, surprising me and Wally. "Really? I saw that they were making chemical weapons." Wally replied, earning a nod from Bart.

"Guys. This was a mistake. Sure, we found some shady stuff, but it'll cause some consequences and backlashes if we ever tell anyone about this." I said, trying to be reasonable. "I get what you're saying, but the public needs to know about this. The police needs to know too." Wally replied, understanding my words. "Same. I don't want to make someone quit or lose their jobs, but if we don't do something they're just gonna continue this and never stop." Bart added.

I sighed for a moment before nodding, "Alright. For now though, we can't tell anyone. Tomorrow afterschool we can hand this over to the police and your aunt. This will cause a lot of trouble, but I see what you guys are talking about." I added. "Deal. C'mon, let's go back before the girls start to get suspicious about us." Wally informed. Me and Bart agreed before walking back.


	4. Chapter 4

Costs

After lunch was over we all went to the next area of the tour, The Process of Solar Power. As we all walked into a ceilingless lab we were all surrounded by multiple machines and equipment being charged from the sun's rays. To be honest it was pretty cool, especially seeing a satellite dish turning around while getting its power from biggest star in the solar system. "Hey, Prism?" Lapis called before I turned to her. "You sure you and the boys haven't found anything suspicious around the building?" She asked.

"No. Why? I thought you and the girls weren't interested or wanting to be apart of our investigation?" I replied with a raised eyebrow.

"We don't, but I have this feeling you're not telling me something. You did see something, didn't you?" She said as she got closer to me, now looking at me face to face.

"I already told you at lunch. Me, Wally, and Bart haven't found anything." I replied with a straight face, hiding my nervousness.

Lapis stared into my eyes for a moment before stepping back a few inches. "You're lying. Tell me what is going on right now. And if you lie to me one more time then we're over." She added, sounding upset.

"Lapis we can't do this right. Also as much as I want to tell you, I really can't. You have to trust me on this, please." I replied while placing my hands on her shoulders.

Lapis immediately closed her eyes before taking my hands away from her body. She then took a breath before turning around and walking away, not sparring a single word. I was speechless. More than that, I was heartbroken. I wanted to tell her the truth, but sometimes some things are better left unsaid, it's to protect the things that matter. Wally and Bart noticed what we did while observing a solar powered computer. I looked at them before they looked away, feeling bad for me as I just placed a hand onto my face.

* * *

Our last two areas were a Experimentation Sector where they mix nectar, sap from various trees, and cherry blossom petals with a chemical compound that when injected into a human or a animal, it healed it's injuries or illness and brings the subject back to peak physical and mental health. The two examples of this was a very frail and old woman and a lioness whom after taking the serums that were back to their normals states, even feeling more than better. Steven was genuinely excited from this and I showed a small smile before frowning and looking over to Lapis who looked away from me.

The second was a sanctuary for wounded and injured animals whom Diamond Industries saved in various forests and once they obtained enough strength they were subjected through tests. They were cared for, given food, and did some exercises to keep their bodies healthy. There were also several tall and huge full grown trees obtaining the right amount of water, sunlight, and nutrition to stay alive. "Dude, check out that puma." Amethyst said as she pointed at the cat. "What is it with you and pumas?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. "Dunno. They've got this interesting look to them that I can't look away." She replied while placing a hand on her cheek while smiling.

Everyone was still convinced that this company was good. I wasn't. Not anymore. Although, they were still helping the environment, so I still believed that they were doing things for the sake of humanity and life. But that didn't change what me and my best friends witnessed. I just hope things won't get as bad as this.

* * *

After leaving the Sanctuary, it was then time to leave. I didn't see much of my mom or Blue for the rest of the afternoon, but I hope they're doing okay. As we got on the bus me and my friends sat together in the back so we could talk in private. "You okay?" Bart asked me.

"Yeah. Just fine." I replied with a dead tone.

"Sorry about Lapis. When this is all over maybe you two can get back together." Wally believed.

"I don't know. I lied to her face and to her mom. I don't want her involved and she didn't want to be, but she could feel that I wasn't telling her everything. I never should've done this in the first place, but then again I chose this out of my own free will." I replied before looking away.

"Don't worry, man. If she's still mad at you then you know the only thing that'll make a girl happy." Bart encouraged.

"Sing them a song?" I replied.

"Exactly." Bart replied with a grin.

A few seconds later the buses started to move and all of us were on our way back to school.

* * *

Later on afterschool, me and the guys were running track, only we were pushing ourselves even harder than before. I pushed myself even more than expected and ran faster than humanly possible. I was extremely frustrated and running was something I needed right now, not caring for anything else at the moment. I then started to slow down for a while as I stared at the stands where Lapis would watch me. After running two more laps I was exhausted to the point of passing out, but all I did was fall to my knees and drenched myself with my water from my sport's bottle.

"Nice job Universe. Whatever was pushing you to go on, keep it up." Coach Jasper said while observing me, though I didn't respond while breathing heavily.

"Wow man. *heavy breathing* You looked like you had super speed." Wally said while panting.

"Next time *heavy breathing* wait for us, will ya?" Bart added before falling onto his back while panting hard.

"We'll see." I replied while getting up.

We all then hit the showers and got ourselves dressed to go home. I shared a knuckle bump with them before running home while thinking about tomorrow.

* * *

When I arrived home I was greeted by a unexpected guest, Diamond Lazuli. She and my mom were in the living room sitting calming before looking at me as I was stunned from seeing her. "Hello Prism. We need to have a discussion." My mom said. I closed the door behind me while joining them, a little scared on what was going on. My mom was holding what appeared to be a file before placing it down on the table and opening it, revealing several pictures of me, Bart, and Wally.

"Care to explain why you and these boys are around these areas separately and not together or with the rest of your class?" My mom asked with slight firmness in her voice.

I was very nervous to speak, but if I didn't say something it would make things worse or if I say the wrong word then things will escalate badly, so I went with my instincts. "We wanted to explore the other areas and couldn't wait for the slowpokes to catch up, so we went our separate ways and checked them out." I replied, trying to play it safe and cool.

"Prism. This is a serious matter. Those areas weren't authorized to be entered by guests. I told you earlier today to not lie to me and here you are doing it again. Just tell us why you and your friends were in these areas without the others. That's all that we want to know." Blue said as calmly as she could.

I gripped my pants with my hands while looking down with my eyes being covered by my hair. I was silent, not replying at all.

"Honey, please tell us. Whatever it is you're hiding you need to tell us. We won't get mad at you if you could be honest with us." My mom said softly.

I was still quiet for a few seconds before finally getting up and gripping my fists tightly. They noticed this and was starting to get worried about me while Steven and Amethyst were watching this from upstairs. My eyes were still covered as I released a few tears from them as they fell onto the table.

"I...can't. I can't tell either of you. I'm sorry, but I just can't." I said with a slight choked voice.

"Are you okay? Why are you getting upset?" Blue asked as she and my mom got up.

I CAN'T TELL EITHER OF YOU! OTHERWISE I'LL MAKE LIFE WORSE FOR THE BOTH OF YOU!" I yelled and screamed before turning around and grabbing my backpack and running out of the house.

Both my mom and Blue covered their mouths in shock from how I spoke to them before rushing out to see me, however I was already gone. I was a pretty fast runner.

* * *

I ran through the streets. I didn't care where I was going. I just needed to go somewhere. Then I found it. The docks. When I got there I fell onto my knees and started crying my eyes out. I was painful. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't see, and I didn't care at the slightest. I couldn't tell them about what we learned. It'll be all my fault and I'll make their lives more complicated than it already is, plus they could really lose their jobs and I didn't want that for them.

Once I was done after ten straight minutes of letting it all out, I was patted on the back before turning around and seeing my dad. "Hey there, speedy. What's with the water works?" He asked with a caring smile.

"I...can't tell you, dad. I can't tell anyone. Just leave me alone." I replied as much as I could.

"Prism. You can tell me anything. I don't like seeing you like this. Whatever's hurting you, you need to tell someone. Please?" My dad said as he got down onto one knee.

I looked at him as he smiled at me. I wiped away the remaining tears from my eyes before taking in a few breaths. Once I was able to calm myself I took out my phone and began showing him pictures I took from the field trip. "Me and my friends were doing some investigating inside Diamond Industries and saw these horrible things that they were actually doing. My friends sent me their photos too and what we saw was wrong and illegal. I- we are going to turn this over to the authorities tomorrow after school, but if we do this then mom, Ms. Lazuli, and other employees will lose their jobs and we can't do that to them, but at the same time everyone needs to know what they're doing." I explained.

My dad was surprised to hear that and was speechless too. "I also got dumped by my girlfriend today. I didn't want to lie to her, but I had to. I literally don't know what to do or who I'm suppose to be." I added.

After I put my phone away both me and my dad stood up before he hugged me. I returned it and stayed in the position for a few minutes before separating. "Thank you for telling me, son. I get what you're doing and what you're feeling, but this is something your mother and Ms. Lazuli needs to know. I might be painful and hurtful, but they have to know. As for your girl troubles, that's something you have fix on your own. I'm positive that you'll make the right decisions." He added with a grin.

I return it before returning home. "How did you know where to find me dad?" I asked.

"This is where you always run to whenever you're upset." He simply explained as we walked.

* * *

As me and my dad got back to the house both my mom and Ms. Lazuli were still there with Steven and Amethyst in the living room as well. I approached them before taking a breath. "What I'm about to say isn't easy, but you both have the right to know." I said softly. I told them what I told dad and they were surprised and horrified. My mom always regretted what she did but now that her sons and daughter knew about this, it was difficult for her to say a word. Ms. Lazuli felt the same way as this was something Ms. Yellow or Ms. White hadn't told her before.

"...that's why I couldn't tell either of you what we were really doing. I'm sorry and this is something everyone needs to know about." I concluded before hiding my eyes with my goggles.

Steven didn't know how to process any of this while Amethyst thought this whole thing was seriously messed up. My mom then slowly approached me and wrapped me in a soft hug. I returned it without a reply. "I love you." She said softly. "I love you too, mom." I replied with the same tone. We then separated before she removed the goggles from my eyes, revealing how sad they were. Ms. Lazuli approached me and looked at my mom before turning back to me and giving me a hug as well, seeing how I needed another one.

"Thank you for telling us, honey. However, this is something the adults need to handle. You and your friends need to focus more on school, plus try talking to my daughter again and patch things up with her." Ms. Lazuli said softly before separating her body from me. "But we want to help too. How could they do this? It isn't right." I replied. "I know, I know. But please stay out of this or you'll be in more trouble than before." She said, trying to reason with me. I simply gave her a nod before she smile and left to get back home so she could speak with Lapis.

I then walked upstairs and went straight to my room. My mom knocked on the door and entered inside before seeing me laying on my bed with my back turned. "Prism... I don't know what you're feeling, but can you not get involved in this? I know you will, but please don't." She asked me, but I didn't reply. She then sighed and sat on the edge of the bed. "Prism. Secrets always have a cost, they're never free. My job may be controversial and I know now that you did it to protect me. It's very sweet of you to do, but...*sigh* this all happened because we were having financial troubles and Ms. Yellow decided to construct weapon contracts. Ms. White knows little about it, but not much and I need this job so me and your father can support all of you. For my sake, stay out of this." She added, still receiving no response.

She sighed again before getting up and leaving my room while closing the door behind her. I then turned around and placed on my headphones while listening to my playlists on my phone.

* * *

The next morning I got up and started getting ready for school as usual. "Morning, bro." Steven announced, but I didn't reply and took a banana from the fruit before heading out. "Prism, don't you want any-" My mom said, offering me breakfast, but I left the house without a word. Ignoring my family for the first time.

"Damn. Haven't seen him this upset since the time he broke his leg and couldn't be on the team for three weeks." Amethyst said around.

"Mom. Dad. Is Prism gonna be okay?" Steven asked worriedly.

"He will. Your brother just needs some space." Pearl replied.

"I hope he'll feel better soon. I really hate seeing him like this." Greg added before getting up from the table and stretching out a bit.

* * *

Instead of riding the bus I ran to school which wasn't a problem since it was only like two miles and I had spently of time to spare. When I got there I went straight to my locker before getting approached by a familiar face.

"Hey, Prism." Lars said.

"What do you want? I'm really not in the mood today for a fight." I replied while checking through my belongings.

"I'm not here to fight. I *sigh* I'm here to apologize."

"Really? After leaving me behind, we fought, and you getting suspencion, you pick this day to apologize to me?"

"Yeah. I've done a lot of thinking at home and I looked back at the things I did to you and I now see how much of a jerk I was. We're both different, but come from the same world."

"That's true. Sorry for kicking your ass the other day."

We both chuckled a bit from that before sharing a mutual handshake. He then walked away and it looked like we were pretty cool with one another, which I'm sure he and I were glad about. I then turned around and noticed Lapis at her locker before taking a deep breath and closing my locker and walking over there.

"Lapis." I called out.

She heard my voice before turning around and seeing me before frowning. "What do you want?" She asked.

"I want to talk to you."

"Another lie I see." She said before closing her locker and walking away from me.

I gripped my fists and did something I never thought I would do to her. I grabbed her right arm, stopping her movement. "No. We need to talk right now. I need you to listen to me." I added firmly.

She felt some pain from my grip before I released her as she faced me. "Fine. Just don't ever do that again." She added while rubbing her wrist.

"I'm sorry. I never wanted to lie to you. Now not and not ever, but what I did yesterday was for your own good." I explained.

"What are you talking about? She asked.

"I did find a few things from Diamond Industries. They were shady and illegal. But I couldn't tell you or anyone else because I didn't want your mom to lose her job. I'm sorry and if you're still angry with me then I understand." I replied.

Lapis was silent from hearing that before crossing her arms. She took a moment to think about this while looking back at me. "Okay. I believe you." She added.

"Really?" I replied softly.

"Yeah. My mom explained it to me last night too. Saying how you were hurt and broken. I never thought you would end up like that and I guess I was a little too stern with you yesterday. That's kinda one of my problems since I've never really had a boyfriend before and I felt like you needed to always be honest with me. Which you do, but it looks like I gave out a bad impression, huh?" She said while rubbing her left arm and hiding her eyes with her hair.

I slowly approached her and placed both of my hands on her face. We looked into each others eyes before my head went forward and I kissed her deeply. Lapis muffledly gasped before closing her eyes and accepting what I was doing to her. After a minute we separated and smiled at each other. "Looks like we're already done with second base, huh?" I asked. Lapis laughed a little with a snort that I thought was adorable. She then nodded before taking my hand.

"I'll help you with this. I don't care what anyone else say, we need to stop Diamond Industries from doing more illegal operations." She added.

"You sure you're up for this?" I replied with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm not letting my boyfriend be the only one getting into the crossfire." She clarified, making me smile.

"Alright then. Let's discuss this during lunch and hopefully make a good plan that'll make things better around here." I said as we both walked to class together.

"Whatever happens, we need to be strong. I won't let my mom and yours lose their jobs, but maybe there'll be a loophole around it. Somehow." She replied.

Unknown to us, someone was watching and hearing everything me and Lapis were doing. The figure then left the corner and walked away without anyone noticing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone. Here is the conclusion of this little idea I've thought of. I hope you all enjoyed it. If not, then that's okay too.**

 **Please enjoy. Long Chapter**

Do What Feels Right

It was now lunch hour. At the cafeteria I informed my friends that Lapis wanted to join in on our objective, to which they accepted as we all sat down and began talking about our plans.

"Okay, here's the evidence we've collected. We should warn you that these are very graphical." Bart said we he, Wally, and I showed Lapis our photos.

She looked through each of them before lightly gasping at what she was seeing, especially the one where Ms. Yellow killed a person without any hesitation. Once she was able to suck it all in she took in a few breaths before looking at me.

"I can't even imagine my mom working in these departments. And I can't believe all of this is real." She said with a worry tone.

"Me neither. I always believed that they were doing whatever it took to help people, but after witnessing all of this, everybody needs to know the whole truth." I replied sternly.

"Yeah. They're gonna get exposed for what they really are." Wally agreed fully. "Also, Lapis. Me and Bart didn't know that yours and Prism's mom worked there. It'll be hard for either of them and other employees to find better jobs since it's pretty packed in the market these days." He added while looking at her.

"Yeah, but we need to do this. It's the right thing, even though the consequences are high." She replied.

"True. Okay, afterschool we all go down to the police station. Show my grandpa the evidence and hopefully he'll agree to look into this." Bart proclaimed.

"You guys go while I give my evidence to my aunt and catch up later." Wally replied.

"Alright." I agreed with the both of them along with Lapis.

 _"Prism Universe. Wallace West. Bartholomew Allen. Please report to the principal's office immediately."_ The inner com announced.

Me and the guys all felt a surge down our spines after hearing that before getting up from our table and heading out to see Principal Quartz while wondering why she wanted to see us. Lapis stayed behind while feeling worried on what was going to happen to us before getting approached by Peridot and Aquamarine who were coming up to her.

* * *

Arriving toward her office, I opened the door and noticed her along with a unexpected guest, Ms. Yellow. Who had her arms crossed with a cold stare directed at us.

"Umm... You wanted to see us?" I asked nervously as we all stood together.

"Students. You've met Ms. Yellow yesterday during your field trip, haven't you?" Principal Quartz asked while intertwining her hands together.

"Y...yeah. We remember her." Bart replied with slight nervousness.

"By my account, I believe the three of you have accessed unauthorized areas without permission or administration. I've checked through the security cameras and have seen you boys snooping around. Why were you three sneaking around the facility instead of staying with your class?" Ms. Yellow asked coldly while looking at me, Wally, and Bart.

We didn't know what to do or say at the moment and if we lied to her then things would get complicated. I then balled my fists before making a determined face and taking a step forward.

"We found out about the secrets Diamond Industries is keeping from the rest of the world. How you're making weapons, doing horrible experiments on animals, and mutate plants after destroying them. We even saw you kill a innocent person." I admitted, shocking Wally, Bart, and Principal Quartz.

"I've done no such thing! How dare you accuse me of such a ridiculous statement." Ms. Yellow replied with a angry tone.

"It's the truth. And you're gonna face judgement for your crimes." I said with a firm tone.

"Really? I have the right mind to hand the three of you over to the authorities for trespassing and snooping!" Ms. Yellow said violently.

"Calm down you two." Principal Quartz asked, making me and Ms. Yellow take a breath. "Bart. Wally. What do you two have to say about this?" She added while looking at them.

"We have evidence on Diamond Industries. Look." Wally replied before he and Bart brought out their phones and showing Principal Quartz what they took with me joining in the mix as well.

As we showed her the photos, Principal Quartz was horrified from what she was seeing, including the image of Ms. Yellow shooting someone.

"Ms. Yellow. What do you have to say about this?" She asked while looking at her with narrow eyes.

"Okay, yes. Everything in there is the truth. However I believe it isn't smart to hand that over to the police." Ms. Yellow replied.

"Why not?" Bart asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Firstly: I will send over my evidence of you three. Surely you all wouldn't want a criminal record to go with your school reports would you? Secondly: Diamond Industries have the best lawyers in the country, so if you do hand it over, all accusations will be cleared up within the week and all evidence will be erased. I highly suggest you all keep your mouths shut or your families and your school records will have deeper consequences to handle. So, what are we going to do?" Ms. Yellow replied, using blackmail as a backup.

What she said really impacted us. We didn't want to go to jail. This was definitely a decision that could go anywhere. Me and my friends looked at each other before looking at Principle Quartz. She didn't say a word, knowing that this was something we had to choose for ourselves.

"We'll keep quiet." I said softly while looking down at the ground.

"Good. Now I need to return to my duties. Farewell." Ms. Yellow replied before leaving the office.

"Great. What are we gonna do now? She has blackmail against our evidence and we can't top it." Bart said with complete frustration.

"Actually, Bart, we can stop this." Principal Quartz replied while standing up.

"Didn't you just saw what happened? Even if we turn in the evidence, she's one step ahead and we'll get in more trouble than the usual variety." Wally stated.

"Not if we stand together. After what I just learned here today, I believe it's time you all stand up for what you believe in. I also want to join into this and expose Diamond Industries." Principal Quartz replied strongly.

"You want to join in?" I asked with a raised eyebrow before she nodded.

"Alright then. Guys this may look bad now, but I believe there's a loophole into this." I added while looking at them.

"What might that be?" Bart asked.

'Peridot. She's the smartest person in school. With her help we can still pull off Diamond Industries' exposure." I replied.

Hearing that brought a smile to Bart and Wally's faces. Principal Quartz smiled as well before telling us to leave since lunch was almost over and she needed to get back to work. As we left I began to think that what was gonna happen next was going to change everything.

* * *

"YOU WANT ME TO DO WHAT?!" Peridot said loudly in class before I covered her mouth as the teacher looked at us with narrow eyes.

"We're okay. We're not plotting anything." I said to him with a sheepish smile.

He then turned around and continued with the lesson on the origin of Physics before I turned to Peridot and removed my hand from her mouth.

"Please Peridot? I know it's risky, but I need you to do this. I'll show everyone what your mother and everyone else is doing at the company." I asked quietly.

"No, Prism. I'm not gonna make my mother lose her job. It's too important to her." Peridot replied with a quiet stern tone.

"More important than her own daughter? More important than the environment? Innocent animals?" I stated with a firm look.

"My mother loves me very much firstly. Secondly, I've already made up my mind and I'm not getting myself involved into this." She replied with the same look.

"*Sigh* Alright. I'm not forcing you into this. You don't have to do this if you don't want to." I said, accepting her choice. "Still, I don't understand why they're making weapons and killing off animals." I added before returning to my textbook.

Peridot widened her eyes before looking back at me, "My mother is making weapons?" She asked.

"Chemical and Biological." I replied.

Once she heard that, Peridot began to think it over for a moment before sighing. "Still not getting involved, but how about I share some information. Does that count?" She added.

I looked at her and smiled softly. "Thanks Perry."

"You're welcome. Though how about I tell you after class?" She replied as I gave her a nod before we resumed with what the teacher was telling us.

* * *

As soon as class was over, Me, Peridot, and the others went toward the library and she quickly went onto a computer before sharing some info she knows about her own mother.

"As most of you clods must know, my mother is a ex-military commander. She was strong, had great pride in our country, and gave it everything she had toward herself and her soldiers so we could live for another day. Once she retired and had me, she stayed in touch with her general who is now commanding her units. From what you told me earlier, Prism, there are a few articles about her units winning every war and battlefront they come across. No details on what equipment they use though." Peridot said while going into a military website and bringing up her mother's background list, which was free for the public to see.

"Yeah. Can you try hacking into the Diamond Industries security footages from here?" I replied.

"I can. But-" Peridot responded before Wally interrupted her.

"Do it. You need to see this." He said.

Peridot sighed before we all looked over at the librarian, who was busy organizing a large tray of books onto a shelf, which gave us a good distraction so we could get to work. She flexed out her hands before going into Diamond Industries website and going into their security files info. Once she was in she began using her expertise in hacking to link into previous security footages. One showed two scientists concocting chemicals into a formula that's strong enough to create a explosion that'll decimate a town area. Second showed my mom and her co-workers working on the various other animals, however each trial was unsuccessful as only a few survived while the rest were burnt to a crisp in the incinerator. Lastly was at the Botanical Labs where Peridot saw her mother speak with the other employees.

As soon as it showed her shooting and killing the scientist, Peridot covered her mouth in shock while developing tears in her eyes. I along with the others were surprised by this as well while noticing the footage of each of us in the background.

"Perry. Could you erase me and the guys from the footage so we won't get busted?" Bart asked.

"I...I can't believe this." Peridot replied, still shattered from what she discovered.

"It's okay. We didn't want you to see this, but I'm sorry to had to." I said while placing a hand on her shoulder with Lapis doing the same on the other side.

Peridot then made a angry face before deleting the evidence on us and downloading the footage from the site toward the rest of the internet before closing it and getting up. She removed her glasses before wiping the tears away from her eyes and placing them back on.

"I'm totally joining your group now. My mother is gonna pay for doing all of this." She added while gripping her fists, feeling deeply upset and none of us could blame her.

"You sure you're up for it?" Lapis asked with a worried tone.

"Absolutely." Peridot replied with narrow eyes.

* * *

After school was over me and my friends split into two teams. Me, Lapis, and Bart went toward the police station while Wally, Principal Quartz, and Peridot went to Wally's aunt's workplace. We were really gonna do this and it had to be done, no matter who stood in our way and what we were up against.

* * *

At the police station we asked for man named Barry Allen and was directed upstairs toward the forensics labs where we saw him checking over a few files on various cases he's doing.

"Grandpa Barry." Bart called out before Barry looked over to him.

"Bart? What're you doing here? And who are these people with you?" Barry replied as he and his grandson shared a short hug.

"Prism Universe. Nice to meet you. I'm Bart's friend." I said while offering my hand to him, which he gladly accepted.

"Lapis Lazuli. A friend to your grandson as well." Lapis added while doing the same thing.

"The pleasure is all mine. So, what can I do for you all?" Barry asked.

"We've collected some evidence from Diamond Industries on them making chemical weapons and doing various illegal activities." Bart explained before showing his grandfather some photos from his phone.

Barry looked through it and was surprised at the last one, showing Ms. Yellow killing someone. "Bart. You know police business is up to me and the adults here. What you showed me here is interesting, but you really shouldn't be involved in this." He said.

"We know, but we had to do something, grandpa. Prism and my other friend Wally has some evidence too. Is there anyway you have the power to expose them for this?" Bart replied while Prism handed Barry his phone with the photos in it. "Plus check on their website right now and you'll see what they've done." He added.

Once Barry was finished with Prism's phone and giving it back, he went onto his computer and pulled up the Diamond Industries webpage before being presented with various footage of the activities they were conducting.

Suddenly the police captain appeared into the room. "Allen. Are you seeing what's on the computer right now?" He asked.

"Yes, captain." Barry replied.

"I want you, Detective West, and Eddie to go over there now. I'll arrive shortly after with a squad." The captain said before leaving the room to get ready.

"Listen. Bart, thanks for your help, but let me and my friends handle the rest." Barry said before getting up and putting on his jacket.

"What about the lawyers Diamond Industries have?" Lapis inquired.

"They aren't really legal. I've checked their records and each of them doesn't have a permit or license. They aren't even citizens in this country." Barry informed. "I gotta go. Bart, go home and do your homework. Max will show up shortly too." He added before leaving the lab.

"Alright! Mission accomplish!" Bart cheered.

"Dude, it's not over until we see Ms. Yellow get arrested." I informed. Interrupting his celebration.

"Right. Well, I'm going home to watch that after doing a crap ton of homework." Bart replied before we all started walking out of the building.

"Lapis, are you alright?" I asked while looking at her.

"Yeah. I'm good." She replied while looking away.

I noticed her upset expression and held her hand, to which surprised her as she looked at me. "I'm so sorry for your mom. I never thought after meeting her, I would get her fired from her job. Believe me that I didn't want this to happen to your family." I added with a concerned tone.

"I know. It isn't your fault. For now, let's just be glad that justice is being served and that Diamond Industries is about to get exposed. That's what matter right now and I'm sure my mom doesn't blame you either." She replied while gripping my hand, showing that things will be okay.

I smiled at her and she returned it before the three of us went into the elevator to go down. "Ladies and Gentlemen. I am here to say that you two definitely need to get a room before I'm endorsed into a makeout session." Bart announced, making me and Lapis blush from embarrassment.

"Bart." I scolded.

"Sorry, dude. Just trying to lighten up the air." Bart shrugged off

"You could've say something more casual." Lapis asked.

"Didn't want you." Bart replied as the elevator doors closed.

* * *

 **Wally**

* * *

Me and Peridot rode with Principal Quartz toward Picture News, my aunt's workplace.

We looked around the area as we walked in and I noticed her at her desk in the corner near the window. "Aunt Iris." I called out as I approached her.

"Wally? What's up? And who are your friends?" She replied before standing up as we shared a short hug.

"Hi. I'm Rose Quartz. Principal of Beachside High School." Principal Quartz said, introducing herself.

"Peridot. A friend of your nephew, Wallace." Peridot added, introducing herself and saying my birth name.

"Did something happen? Wally, what did you do?" Iris said while looking at after hearing from Principal Quartz.

"He didn't do anything wrong. He alongside Prism and Bart have taken photographs of shady scenes taken place from Diamond Industries yesterday and we would like your permission to place them into the newspaper." Principal Quartz replied before I showed the pictures; added Prism's and Bart's yesterday, so my aunt would be able to get all the info.

Looking into it, Iris was very surprised by all of this before growing a grin. "This is exactly what I've been searching for. The story of the ages." She said while getting onto her computer to write this out. "Even though I'm not okay with you doing police work, I am proud of you for showing me this Wally. I've had some suspicion about the company for sometime but haven't been able to collect anything." She added while looking at me.

"Okay. We'll call the others and see how things are going. I'll see you at home later." I replied before turning around to walk out while calling Bart.

"I'm sorry for what's gonna happen to your mother, Peridot." Principal Quartz said to her.

"She deserves it. I don't care about her anymore." Peridot replied before turning around and walking out the door to get to the parking lot.

Principal Rose was greatly surprised to hear that. However it was expected and she grew concerned about what was going to happen to hear after this was over.

* * *

 **Prism**

* * *

Later that night, me and my family were watching the news and was quiet the whole time to absorb what they told us.

 _"Breaking news: Diamond Industries exposed for illegal use of weapons, animal abuse, and the death of a fellow victim. Ms. Yellow has been arrested and was sent to a female prison facility for thirty years along with Ms. White, who has known about these predicaments and didn't act to stop it._

 _The youngest of the sisters, Pink Diamond has claimed all rights to control the company and change it's ways for the better. This will allow fellow workers to keep their jobs and change their directions to further help the environment and people everywhere without anymore dark secrets behind the scenes._

 _As for Ms. Yellow's daughter, Peridot. She's been placed into custody by Diamond Lazuli. And the ones who have brought this truth toward our eyes were these three high school students: Prism Universe. Wallace West. And Bartholomew Allen. Who volunteered to help plant new trees at the Botanical Zoo._

 _Ms. Yellow claimed that she was helping protect the country and providing support of the current war taking place in Mexico. With this newfound information her previous unit has disbanded and are now joining the U.S. Military._

 _That's all for tonight. This is Brooke Parks. Beach City News."_

After that report was finished, Steven, Pearl, and my dad cheered while me and Amethyst smiled from their excitement.

"Thank you so much, Prism. I'm so proud of you. Even though I told you to stay out of it and clearly disobeyed me, I'm very proud of you." My mom said before helping me up and hugging me tightly before repeatingly kissing my cheek.

"You're so awesome, Prism. I hope one day my believes will change the world." Steven said with a smile.

"They will. You just need a good heart." I replied with mom releasing me.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door before I went to go see who it was. As I opened it I noticed Blue, Lapis, and Peridot along with her dog Pumpkin. "Is it okay we come in?" Ms. Lauli asked.

"Of course. Come in, come in." I replied.

Once they came in, Blue embraced me. "You are officially my hero, Prism. I get to keep my job and it's now under better management. Thank you so much." She added before kissing my cheek deeply.

I blushed very deeply and was stunned for a while until I was able to take it all in. "Mom, he's still my boyfriend." Lapis said as she tugged on my arm. "But he's my son first." My mom said while tugging on my other arm.

"I like him too, ya know. Maybe we can make a arrangement?" Blue said slyly while placing her hands on my face.

"Ladies. Can I have a moment with Lapis?" I asked.

Blue and my mom pouted before releasing themselves from me and joining up with my dad. I was a little embarrassment from all the attention, but for now I just wanted to talk to Lapis. We both went outside and gazed upon the stars. "You're my hero too, Prism. I love you." She said sweetly while looking at me.

"I love you too." I replied before we shared a deep kiss.

 **The End.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this. If not then that's okay too, just don't be a jerk, okay?**

 **Any and all Flash references I've added I do not own. They belong to their respective owners.**

 **Everybody enjoy yourselves and let's see what else life has for each of us. :)**


End file.
